Smugglers' Camp
'Info' Smugglers' Camp was a past event which occured daily for 15 days during the October 2017. It lasted for 24h during the periods of time. During that period, players can take quests in order to obtain loot from different containers. Note: The event available during the Halloween event. There are two version of this event, one that was introduced with the 2017 Halloween Event. There is also a very good amount of Pine Logs and Berries on this location. Beware the new event smugglers. The easy one is actually decently hard the medium is really hard. I highly recommend first repairing turret and armoring Tom and being fully armored yourself. Also beware when you die you can run back and grab from your corpse once but if you leave or die again before getting everything it is lost for good. So think ahead when returning and make sure you can get it all in one swoop. So far easy just puts out loads of Roaming Zombies and Fast Biters, med puts out that plus Floater Bloaters and Toxic Abominations and many at the same time that are hard to separate. Don't go in and just give it a shot with mediocre gear to see what it is or you will lose a lot. Also after you die the event is over but the zombies are still there so before you can try again you must finish killing all that remains from the first time around without getting the reward or a fresh start. The zombies will be right where they were when you left or died. Do not die by the spawn or you are in a lot of trouble trying to get gear back. *1 lvl - 3 waves (1:20m) *2 lvl - 4 waves (1:40m) *3 lvl - ? waves (2:40m) 'Quests' There are 3 quests: 'Chest (easy)' The easiest quest, requires only 1 numb zombie to be caught waves will include Roaming Zombies, and Fast Biters and Floater Bloaters 'Trunk (medium)' The medium one, requires 2 numb zombies to be caught in cage of the enemies that will attack will be Fast Biters with the mix of Roaming Zombies and Floater Bloaters. 'Military box (hard)' The hardest of all, requiring all 3 numb zombies to be caught, most of the zombies will be either a Floater Bloater or a Toxic Abomination with Fast Biters and rarely a Roaming Zombie. 'NPCs' You'll encounter 2 NPC's in this event: 'Johnny' He is the one who gives you quests, and after you finish them he will unlock the respective chest. 'Tom' Tom will defend the camp from zombies, and assist you in quests. You can gear him with weapon, armor and healing items in order to make the most out of his help. You can damage or kill Tom before activating any quest or after all quests are finished. 'Resources' *15 Plant Fibers + Seeds *15 Pine Logs (Ground) *5 Limestones (Ground) *15 Berry Bushes (45 Berries) *40 Pine Trees (120 Pine Logs) 'Turret ' REPAIR REQUIRED This device is out of order but you can repair it if you find required parts. *10 Wiring *15 Bolts *5 Ball Bearing 'Notes' *Zombies won't drop any loot. *Tom is allowed to die, the quest won't terminate *If you re-enter the zone Tom will respawn. However, if he runs away, or upon clear, his hp will NOT reset. You can fix it by killing him and rezoning - he will not stay hostile after reset. *You can take from Tom whatever items he's left from the quest. *Tom cannot equip Minigun or Bow *Once you finish a quest go out and in of the map to reset the zombies in the cage to start another quest 'Trivia' *Introduced in Beta v.1.6.4, changed in Beta v.1.6.5 Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events